Never Been Kissed
by Dramatical Murderer
Summary: Being an outcast who was only good at correcting grammar mistakes, she became a copy editor for Tokyo News Daily. And after years with the wish of being able to step out of her office and go out on the field for once, her wish finally came true. But she was to go undercover as a highschooler and relive high school all over again. *Full Summary inside.*


*****Please read this chapter all the way to the end guys because there is important information about this and One Big Misunderstanding.**

**Summary: _Being an outcast who was only good at correcting grammar mistakes, she became a copy editor for Tokyo News Daily. And after years with the wish of being able to step out of her office and go out on the field for once, her wish finally came true. But she was to go undercover as a highschooler and relive highschool all over again. What could go wrong? Well if you didn't count the fact that she was an outcast her whole life, has no good stories for the paper and that she might be crushing on her English teacher. Then sure, what could go wrong!_**

**Disclaimer: Hey, a girl can dream right..?!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

On the big screen comes a close up on a girl's face. It's Mikan Sakura, 25, cute, brunette and scared out of her mind. The chanting of a crowd can be heard in the background.

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!"

You know in some movies how they have a dream sequence only they don't tell you it's a dream? Well here I am standing on a pitcher's mound at the baseball stadium at night. It's packed. Reporters line the field. And all eyes are on _me_. Mikan Sakura.

This is so not a dream.

The stadium clock sets at 5:00. I hear the crowd go crazy. I take a deep, nervous breath and smile, "Oh God."

"This just in, the Tokyo Dome is swarming with reporters and the readers of Tokyo News Daily. Apparently, in this morning's paper, Mikan Sakura, a 25 year old copy editor for Tokyo News Daily, has not only written and told the most heart touching story but she has also proposed a very interesting deal to a special someone out there. Now let's see how that little deal is working out for her. I have been informed that the timer has already been set for 5 minutes and counting."

Many civilians stopped and started crowding the T.V. Shop. All of Japan is either in their homes watching the news or at Tokyo Dome waiting to see what happens at the end of the so called proposal.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was just trying to do my job. And then…well things sort of happened. Well, life happened to be exact. And so now, I'm here.

The clock starts ticking down. The crowd starts yelling again.

Trust me. I am not the kind of girl who does things like this. I mean, two months ago you couldn't have picked me out of a crowd…

Busy traffic and constant the chatter of pedestrians on the phone talking about meetings and new business deals. People bustling about trying to make it to work on time. No brunette to be seen.

Told you, I'm over there.

* * *

In the middle of all the traffic and crowds of people, Mikan Sakura was speed walking to Tokyo News Daily. As she enters the building, Yura Otonashi, a young copy assistant, tails her with a pen and paper in hand. "Theater-" She didn't even get to finish because Mikan cut her off. "Standard American calls for "-er". Standard British is "-re". So go for "-er", unless you're a pompous American, then go for British." Mikan says as she makes her way through the maze of her busy co-workers, leaving Yura in her wake.

"No. Theater. Last night. We were supposed to go, remember?" Mikan then stops at a desk, occupied by Mochiage, an officious office assistant, who was talking on the phone. He picks his nose with abandon as he talks into the phone some more, ignoring Mikan.

"No way. No way. No way. Ech, hold on." Then he turned to Mikan. "What." Mikan ignored the attitude and asked "Messages?" Mochiage then removes his fingers from his nose and uses it to pick up a pink message. He holds it out to Mikan. Disgusted, she takes it by one corner and when she looked back at him, he's already back talking into the phone.

"Seriously? No way. No way—"But Mikan was still standing there. "What?" " Mochiage do you think we could get some more yellow highlighters? I checked the box and we're—" She didn't even finish because Mochiage had completely ignored her, swiveled in his chair 180 degrees, back facing her and resumed talking on the phone mid-sentence. "Okay, I'm back, so-" Mikan just sighed as she walked to her office door. It's marked with a lopsided nameplate: Mikan Sakura, Copy Editor. She adjusted the crooked plate so that it would be perfectly straight again.

Sitting in her chair she reads the message that she still gingerly held in her two fingers and then drops it into the trash can. She then hangs her coat squarely on the back of her door, takes five pencils from her pencil pot, one by one sharpens them in her pencil sharpener, and then lays them out neatly in a row. She then smiles, satisfied and ready for another day.

Misaki Harada, in her late 30's, and pretty in a semi-unprofessional way, bursts into the room smiling. "Guess who I did it with last night…" Mikan looked at her with a friendly and teasing 'Duh' face. "Kaname in Op/Ed." Misaki looked at her with surprise and disbelief, "Who told!" "You did. Yesterday you said, and I quote, "I have a date with Kaname from Op/Ed tonight and I'm going to do it with him."

Misaki looked at her playfully but also a bit upset. "Well that doesn't mean it was going to happen for sure." Mikan just stared at her. "Once it didn't happen for sure. Remember that time-" Before Misaki could finish her sentence, Tsubasa Andou, also in his late 30's, would probably clean up well, comes into Mikan's office and tosses some copy onto Mikan's desk.

"Computer's down. Yome's story. I need it back by five. Hopefully the copy's not a mess." Mikan, being the copy editor she is, starts to correct his grammatical mistake. Emphasizing she says, "It's hoped that it's not a mess. "Hopefully" is an adverb. It means "with hope". You have it defining the copy, and I'm pretty sure the copy doesn't have feelings.

Misaki and Tsubasa just stare at Mikan like she was crazy.

Mikan rolled her eyes at her friend and boss's reaction. "Well, excuse me for caring about words." Ignoring her, Tsubasa, turning to Misaki asked, "So, you and Kaname in Op/Ed." Misaki let out a frustrated cry and retorted "Oh, man! Who told?" Tsubasa shaking his head at her replied, "Kaname from Op/Ed. Don't make me send you another memo about my policy on inter-office dating." Misaki just rolls her eyes at the statement.

"Intra office. And they aren't dating. They're having sex." Mikan again corrects. They both look at her again before Misaki faces Tsubasa again, "And what is your policy? That if you're not getting any, no one can?" With that, she flounced off. Tsubasa rubs his temples and faces Mikan. "How many times have I fired her?" Mikan looks off to think, "Five…Six…" Tsubasa just shrugs and gives up, "Eh."

As Tsubasa turns to leave, Mikan speaks "Hey Tsubasa…did you see the story idea I left on your desk?" He doesn't turn around and keeps walking but answers Mikan over his shoulder. "Yeah…the blind foster home mother. It was good. I got Tobita on it. Disappointed at his answer she weakly replied "Oh. Yuu. Yeah, he's…good."

Hearing the disappointment and sadness in Mikan's voice, he stops walking and turns to face her again. "Sakura, we've been over this. You're a great copy editor. Maybe my best copy editor. But you're not a reporter." Hearing this, Mikan tries to reason with him. "But you've done five of my ideas!"

"Mikan, do you know what separates us office flunkies from the reporters?" Mikan tried to come up with a good answer but had none, "They don't have to be in the office Christmas show?..." Tsubasa just stares at her "A flack jacket." MIkan didn't get his answer. "A…flack jacket..?" Tsubasa starts walking again, "Every Tom, Dick, and Harry thinks he can write. But a journalist gets there, right where the bombs are. He's aggressive. Grabs the bull by the balls!" Shocked by the sudden speech, she replied "You don't think I can grab a bull's balls?!"

She was desperate for this. It was her dream to step into the field. "Sakura, you don't want a reporter's life. They're very…messy. And you're all about order. Control. And getting me my copy by five." Trying one last time she reasoned, "Hey…I can be out of control." Tsubasa just smiles at her and turns to leave. But on his way out he re-adjusts Mikan's nameplate so it hangs at an angle. Tormented, Mikan waits a beat. Not being able to take the slight angle, she runs to the door and straightens it once more. Tsubasa, already half-way to his office, yells over his shoulder, "Copy by five."

* * *

In the lunchroom- Actually, a pretty depressing kitchenette area. Misaki and Mikan are eating lunch; Misaki is eating Chinese out of a container, and Mikan has three baggies of perfectly cut food in front of her. There was an awkward silence going on until Mikan asked Misaki a question. "Be honest. Do you think I'm aggressive?" Miksaki ponders on the thought for a moment. "Okay. Remember when they took your office chair in for repairs and forgot to return it?" "Yeah…" "Well, you stood for like a month. That counts right?"

Nobara Igarashi, an affable woman in her 40's enters the lunchroom and puts three microwave meals in the microwave. For someone in their 40's, she looks good…for a woman who just gave birth. "Just because I'm not out of control doesn't mean I can't write." Nobara walks over to the both of them and tries to console Mikan. "Mikan sweetie, you listen to me. If you feel you're a writer..." Nobara touched her chest before continuing. "Here, deep inside, don't let anyone tell you you're not. Look at me. Every day I come to this paper and I pour my heart and soul into what I do. I feel it, passionately, to the very core of my being."

Mikan looked at her with a scared look, "You write obituaries." Nobara held up both hands defending herself, "Hey, if you can make a busted aorta sound good-honey, that's art." They share a good laugh until the ding of the microwave goes off. Nobara walks over to the microwave and fishes out three of her Lean Cuisines out.

Misaki and Mikan share a look.

"Nobara, aren't they only diatetic if you eat them one at a time?"Misaki questioned. "I do eat'em one at a time. Plus I packed up a lot of weight over the past couple of months. Gotta find some way to lose it fast." Nobara joked. Misaki and Mikan chuckled at her comment. "You know, maybe Tsubasa has a point. It wouldn't kill you to relax and have some fun. Kaname's got a friend, Hayate in editing? The one with the obsession to Cool blue sky? Maybe we could double date." Misaki suggested in attempt to cheer up her friend. Mikan just frowned some more. "Forget it."

"I swear to god, Mikan. When was the last time you went on a real live date?" Misaki asked. She was dying to get her friend out and about. Mikan was a smart and pretty girl- pretty young too, she deserved to let loose and have some fun. Mikan picked up a sliced cucumber, dipped it in some ranch and took a bite before responding. "I'm focusing on my career right now." Mikan rolled her eyes at her excuse, "Do you own any colored underwear? Stripes? Anything?!" Mikan's face flushed scarlet at the question. "Misaki!"

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that you're way under 30, you're cute, some guys find white Carter's underwear sexy—" She made room for a pause before continuing. "If you talk to his nose, you don't even notice the eye." Mikan just laughs in spite of herself.

"The right guy is out there. I'm not just going to kiss a whole bunch of losers to get to him." Mikan said. "Yeah, but sometimes kissing the losers can be a fun diversion." Misaki said playfully. Mikan just continued eating and said "When I finally get kissed, I'll know." Misaki and Nobara trade looks.

"Okay. If you've never kissed a guy, we got even bigger problems than the underwear." Misaki said eyeing her suspiciously. Mikan stopped eating for a moment. "I've kissed guys. I've just never kissed a guy. Felt that thing—" "_That thing_? is that what you kids are calling it these days? " Nobara asked, confused at what Mikan just said.

Mikan starts going off into a dreamy state as she makes her speech. "That thing, that moment. You kiss someone and it's like the world around you gets all hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this other person and you know that one person is the person you're meant to be kissing for the rest of your life. And for that one moment you've been given this amazing gift and you want to laugh and cry at the same time because you're so lucky you found it, and so scared that it will go away." Misaki and Nobara take all of what she said in and starts to tear a bit. "Damn, girl. You are a writer." Nobara said proudly while smiling at her.

* * *

Welcome to the Tiki Post. At least, that's what the sign said out front. The Tiki Shop was basically a Mailbox Etc. store, but dressed in a Tahitian theme. Cardboard hula dancers holding Fedex envelopes.

Youichi Hijiri, 23, good looking, wearing a smock with "Tiki Post" emblazoned across it over a Hawaiian shirt. He stands watch at the cash register, keeping his eyes glued to the door waiting to see if there would be any costumers today. Narumi Anju, 50, proud owner of the so called Tiki Post, rearranges a display.

The place is as it always is…empty.

"Hey, Narumi… you think we'll get any business today?" Youichi asked. Narumi gave out a halfhearted laugh. "Of course we are. I'm handing out a free lei to every customer! What do you think?" Coming around the cash register Youichi walks over to the display of torches, "I think maybe people are scared off by the tiki torches."

Narumi put the finishing touches on the new rearranged display and turned to face Youichi. "Change is scary," He paused and walked over to the cash register. "Youichi, let me tell you a little something about the mail business. I've been in it for over thirty years. And in those thirty years, the only thing that changed is the Elvis stamp and some gun laws. People are bored! They wanna shake things up!"

"I thought people just wanted their mail delivered on time." Just then, the door opened triggering Hawaiian music to play and causing Narumi to grab a lei and run to the door to greet the first customer of the day. He put the lei over her head and smiled at her.

"Relax Narumi, it's just my sister." Disappointed, Narumi takes off the lei and walks back to the cash register. Giggling at the sight, Mikan walks over to her brother and hugs him before handing him an envelope. "Thanks, sis. I'll pay you back. Baby thanks you, too." He says as he points to the beat up wreck of a yellow car parked outside.

Mikan shakes her head. "I still can't believe that you named your car Baby. That is so…weird. I mean, who names their car?" Youichi just shrugged, "No it's not. And besides guy's name their penises too, you know." Mikan gives her little brother a look before answering, "Okaaaay…. Well then, I hope you know that car is going to bankrupt you."

"Hey! She just needs a new windshield wiper" Youichi defended. Really now, if you didn't know him any better you'd think he was crazy, defending a car. "And because I bought the windshield wiper last week, I'm a hubcap away from owning more of Baby than you do."

Youichi hands Mikan the money back. Obviously upset at the comment. "You know what? Take it back. I don't want it." But Mikan just hands it back to him. "Take it Youichi, okay? It's no big deal." He looks at her in disbelief and rolls his eyes. "No big deal? Maybe to you Mikan, but to me this is a big deal. It's just one more thing to add to you "things that make you better than me" list."

Noticing the mistake there, she quickly corrects it, "Better person than I." Youichi groans and points at her accusingly, "See!" Mikan sighs and lets her head fall down, but she lifts it back up to continue the little argument they were having. "I know this woman. She works in admissions at Norimaki Community? She might be able to help get you into the Fall semester. Maybe she could get you the baseball scholarship that you have always wanted, and I could also help and—" Youichi cut her off. "I'm not going to college, Mikan. And I'm not playing baseball anymore." He then points to the room around him, "You see this? This is my life now."

Mikan looks at her little brother, he face shocked and in disbelief. "How could you just give up like that?! You had a real shot at playing college ball and you let one case of mono stop everything. Don't you want more? To move out of Mom and Dad's? To pay your own bills?" She really didn't want to say this to him but this was just too much.

"Oh yay! Then I could be as happy as you!" Youichi said as he threw has hands up in the air and his face pulled into a mocking smile. Note the sarcasm in his voice. MIkan was furious and taken back at how he questioned her life. She was happy. Very happy. "For your information, I am very happy. Deliriously happy. I lead a very happy life!" And with that she turned on her heels and made her way back to the door, never once turning to look back.

Narumi, being the idiot he is, and not being able to read the atmosphere, smiled and greeted her off. "Come again!"

* * *

That night, Mikan was in her apartment trying to get her mind off that stupid fight she had with her brother. "Honestly, how could he just say it like that? My life is very happy. I am very happy with how things are right now. I am perfectly fine." She muttered to herself. She was sitting on her couch needle-pointing something onto a pillow. When she had finished, she looked at it and nodded in satisfaction.

Holding up the final product, she looks around the living room. There seemed to be no space for it. The living room was already full of her other needle-pointed pillows. So she decided to bring it to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was pink with lace and frills. Honestly, if you didn't know her any better, you would have thought that this was a 5 year olds room. She walked over to her bed, which was already completely covered with needlepoint pillows, placed the pillow on top of her others and smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back. And no, i was not and never was dead or missing. I was just busy with school and my life. Yes people, I have a life besides sitting on my chair all day and watching k-dramas and anime or reading manga or fanfictions. Though that does sound good. **

**But as you all know, school did start already and so its gonna be homework and tests and midterms and all that other shit. But don't worry cause I'll make time to write every now and then.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Never Been Kissed. And yes, it is based off of the 1999 movie, with Drew Barrymore. I just love that movie so much, its so romantic. Back on topic, so this was indeed as my profile bio had mentioned, based off the movie and script. **

**And although i had used the script to write this, i have changed a lot of things. So some things that you seen in the movie aren't in the story, and some things you have read in the story aren't in the movie. So i changed a lot of scenes here and there, just to make it more Gakuen Alice themed an to fit my liking. Also, the script i have used for this story only contains the dialogue, meaning that i had to re-watch the movie to be able to know what was happening at the exact time the dialogue comes in. Hard work if i should say.**

**So i recommend you to watch the movie and also go to my profile and read what is posted there because i have very important information that you might want to know regarding this and other upcoming stories. **

**Hope you enjoyed that cause there will be more to come!  
**

**P.S. One Big Misunderstanding will be updated when i get the ideas and such so don't worry. I did not hang that story out to dry. It's just gonna be on haitus for a while.**

**-Dramatical Murderer- **


End file.
